Sex Block Tango
The 6 Outworld killers sing their rendition of the Sex Block Tango. Lyrics (Spoken): Warden Sleek Alright bitches, this is your new home and I am, Warden Sleek You shall do what I say, this is real life, not Orange is the New Black You bitches gonna die Prisoners (Sindel, Mia, Jake, Jade, Anaya, Rochelle) Roach, stick, Jayne, uh uh, Mia, no, this bitch (Spoken): Warden Sleek And now the 6 Outworld killers of the Skankshaw Cloud City Jail In their rendition of The Sex Block Tango Prisoners (Sindel, Mia, Jake, Jade, Anaya, Rochelle) Roach, stick, Jayne, uh uh, Mia, no, this bitch Roach, stick, Jayne, uh uh, Mia, no, this bitch Roach, stick, Jayne, uh uh, Mia, no, this bitch 1: Prisoners Bitch had it comin', bitch had it comin' They only had themselves to blame See, if you been there, see, if you seen it I bet you you would have done the same Prisoners Roach, stick, Jayne, uh uh, Mia, no, this bitch Roach, stick, Jayne, uh uh, Mia, no, this bitch 1 (Spoken): Anaya You know how bitches have those little habits that make you frown? Like Weatherspoon. Dubs liked to be dumb, no not dumb, stupid So I'm sitting there with my gramps who's been cut up and we're looking for a bit of sympathy And Dubs is at home getting his life, being stupid - and sent my granddad a pic of his small dick So I said, "You send a pic one more time!" And he did So I took the shotgun off the wall and fired two warning shots *"Jerking into the room"* *bang bang* Into his dick 2: Prisoners He had it comin', he had it comin' Poured blood and cum all in his face I had to get him, that dick was too slim That one's for Ro Ro and his scratched face Prisoners Roach, stick, Jayne, uh uh, Mia, no, this bitch Roach, stick, Jayne, uh uh, Mia, no, this bitch 2 (Spoken): Rochelle I met my Jayne from somewhere in Virginia; I don't know And she ate me up right away, oh yeah, yeah, yeah I know, I know, I succumbed to her fine ass and we started ruling together She'd go to a realm meeting, she'd come home, I'd fix her a "healthy treat", and we'd have dinner And then our rule came out. "Everyone should be single and ready to mingle" she told me - S.A.M. my ass Not only was she ''not single, she had 7 men, one of those whores, you know So that night when she came home, I fixed her her treat as usual You know some girls just can't hold their tossed salad ''3: Prisoners She had it comin', she had it comin' She full of shit look at her now Shelly don't need you, suck dick, Felicia I told that rude hoe to take a bow 3 (Spoken): Jade So I'm standin' in the palace, just had fried chicken for dinner Mindin' my best friend's business, and in comes Shao lookin' like Fat Bastard from Austin Powers "You're not her dad!" I said; I went crazy And I kept on screaming, "You're not her dad!" And then he ran into my pole; he ran into my pole ten times Prisoners See if you'd been there, see if you'd seen it I bet you you would have done the same 4 (Spoken): Jake I've been accused of being a freaky boy, kinky-sex driving, smelting knives, causing a blinding at the Super Bowl Why am I here? Eli...But I'm his survivor They say I'm in over my head, I'll break up The B. Brothers, I fake my love for him They even accused me of sucking Ice's *''beep''* Anaya: ''Yeah, but did you do it? Hell no, how dare you...ha,ha,ha, not guilty ''5 (Spoken): Mia My best friend Patricia and I had started a prostitute company in my apartment "Hoe-Time" we called it My bae Christopher used to fuck them bi boys you know, right? Now, for the last couple of months we was averaging 20 something boys in a row Cowgirl, whirls, beads, splits, teabag, up-take, down-take, face-front, face-back - sucking more black dick than hoe-active commercial! So this one night after work we went to the Comfort Inn, the three of us getting turnt or whatever, and we ran out of myx moscato, so I went out to get some I come back, finna get turnt, eyelashes on fleek, and there Patricia and Christopher - she 17 - doing the dead eagle I was in such a state of shock, I blacked the fuck out; I don't remember shit I wasn't until later when I was catching up on Empire I had even knew I molly-whopped that bitch's head 4: Prisoners She had it comin', she had it comin' Cause she been fucking with my man And I see her, bitch, I'm gon' beat her Rip them barrettes all up out her head 5: Prisoners She had it comin', she had it comin' She only had herself to blame Talk shit and then you, Get beat and bend you You should know Mia don't play no games 6 (Spoken): Sindel I loathe Ms. Al-Sallal more than I can possibly say She doesn't know how to be a parent, she a bitch, and when it comes to other people's kids she has no patience And she got custody of two grandkids trying ''to find a parent and instead she found, bitchiness, bad parenting, and excessive weight And Ro Ro said to himself, "Why are you being a bitch to me?" I guess you can say we have parental differences And there are a lot She let that ignorant bastard Mexican-Jordanian grandson of hers beat on my dear Ro Ro and did nothing, but when he broke her table he was, and I quote, "barred" from their house, so I incinerated that fat bitch with a fire ball And since she's a fat ass, I got five less problems without you ''Prisoners The dirty bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch The dirty bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch 6: Prisoners They had it comin', they had it comin' They only had themselves to blame Cause see they used us, bitch, they abused us How could you tell us that we were wrong? 7: Prisoners They had it comin', they had it comin' They only had themselves to blame See if you'd been there, see if you'd seen it I bet you you would have done the same Prisoners You send a pic one more time! S.A.M. my ass He ran into my pole ten times Why am I here? Molly-whopped her Five less problems without you Roach, stick, Jayne, uh uh, Mia, no, this bitch...